1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooling panel and an electronic component package including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle using a motor includes a motor control unit for controlling the motor and a DC/DC converter.
The DC/DC converter, which is a device for transforming a direct current voltage, converts direct current into alternating current, and then direct current can be obtained again through rectification.
Heat is generated in a process of operating the DC/DC converter. Accordingly, a cooling system is generally used to remove heat from the DC/DC converter. However, when an eddy or irregular flow of cooling water occurs in a process of circulating high-pressure cooling water, a problem of decreased cooling efficiency arises.